


Incube

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: UA : Vincent était un incube et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne maudissait plus que cela. Mais une rencontre va changer sa vie. Sa rencontre avec un certain Hugo. (Dement/Panadement)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !  
> Voici un UA incube Dement, et je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Disclaimer : tout ici n'est que de la fiction et rien n'est vrai bien entendu.

Vincent Dedienne était un homme de trente ans en plutôt bonne santé, pas particulièrement heureux, mais ne se considérait pas non plus malheureux. Il avait peu d'amis, ce qui lui convenait, faisait un métier qu'il aimait et menait donc une vie banale, mais qui le satisfaisait pleinement. Il y avait tout de même une ombre, plutôt importante, sur ce tableau. Une ombre qui importait beaucoup sur sa relation avec les autres, car elle était portée sur sa nature même. Bien sûr physiquement et mentalement il était humain, c'était plus au niveau de son âme que quelque chose différait de la "normalité". C'était un incube.

Un incube était un démon, dans des temps plus anciens, qui se servait des rêves et des fantasmes, de femmes ou d'hommes, pour assouvir son besoin sexuel. Encore aujourd'hui, quelques incubes sont à l'origine de crimes et de viols, car après avoir abusés de leurs victimes, ils absorbent leur âme, et ne pouvant s'arrêter ils récidivent. Même si certains échappaient toujours à la justice, Vincent était en dehors de tout cela. Il était un incube plutôt à part parmi tous les autres. Il refusait totalement de se soumettre à ce besoin bestial, qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Ne pas envoûter et exciter de potentiels amants, et ne pas absorber leur âme, étaient ses principes de vie qu'il s'était imposé. Cela le dégoûtait et il détestait devoir abuser des gens, c'était une chose qu'il ne pourra jamais faire.

Quand il commença à organiser sa vie autour de ce refus, une fatigue l'accabla de façon permanente, car il ne comblait pas ce besoin, presque vital finalement pour mener une vie plutôt normale. Il avait décidé d'éviter le plus possible d'avoir à côtoyer des gens au quotidien, cherchant un métier qui pourrait remplir cette condition, il se tourna naturellement vers le métier d'écrivain. Bon, il n'était pas un grand écrivain, il y reportait plus son besoin sexuel qu'autre chose, mais les ventes étaient au rendez-vous et il pouvait mener sa petite vie d'ermite en toute tranquillité. Cependant il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer avoir une relation sérieuse, et même si ça faisait cliché, Vincent s'en moquait et recherchait tout de même l'amour, le vrai, pas celui factice qu'il peut provoquer chez un humain.

Un jour de septembre, on sonna à la porte de son appartement. En allant ouvrir Vincent pensait voir son facteur habituel, un homme d'âge mûr très sympathique, mais un nouveau visage apparut à la place. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face se trouvait être charmant, _très charmant_ , se disait Vincent.

-Bonjour, vous êtes mon nouveau facteur ?  
-Bonjour, oui. Je remplace mon collègue parti à la retraite. Je m'appelle Hugo. Enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire qui fit fondre Vincent.  
-Eh bien, moi de même, fit-il en serrant la main d'Hugo.

L'échange se poursuivit quelques instants encore, puis Hugo partit continuer sa tournée. Quand Vincent referma sa porte, il mit un moment pour de se remettre de cette brève discussion qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Son nouveau facteur, qui se nommait Hugo, lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet, à tel point que l'on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre. Il était tombé sous son charme ravageur, et son nom tournait dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

Les jours passèrent et heureusement pour le trentenaire, Hugo sonnait tous les jours, échangeant des banalités du quotidien, ce qui l'emplissait de joie. Son attirance pour lui augmentait de jours en jours, il paraissait de plus en plus désirable à ses yeux. L'incube en lui s'agitait à chaque regards échangés, à chaque parole prononcée par le facteur, son timbre de voix étant _terriblement sexy_. Cependant après quelques discussions, Vincent remarqua quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez Hugo. Le problème n'était pas dans ce qu'il disait ou faisait, non, c'était étrange. L'écrivain n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer précisément. Le seul mot qu'il put mettre sur cette sensation fut malveillant, quelque chose lui inspira cette malveillance chez son facteur. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être, Hugo se trouve être lui aussi un incube. Mais à l'inverse de Vincent, lui n'hésitait pas à satisfaire sa nature d'incube. Il suivait tous ses désirs, et dès qu'il en avait le temps, il partait à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime qui allait satisfaire son besoin de sexe. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à abuser des gens, profitant pleinement de son aura d'incube, et à absorber leur âme. Il ne se souciait pas non plus de connaître la personne, ou au moins son nom, pour l'abuser. Mais lui ne se considérait pas comme étant mauvais, c'était sa nature qui lui imposait ce mode de vie et il s'en contentait parfaitement. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il fit la rencontre de Vincent, il se dit qu'il allait être sa prochaine victime. À ses yeux, il était plutôt beau et mignon, et vivant en ermite l'écrivain était la parfaite victime dont il abuserait. Mais contrairement aux autres, Hugo voulait cette fois-ci préparer le terrain, pour savourer encore plus l'instant où il passerait à l'attaque. Alors le facteur intensifiait ses regards, sortait son sourire le plus aguicheur possible et gardait le courrier de Vincent dans ses mains assez longtemps pour qu'un contact ait lieu. Il était irrésistible et il savait que Vincent n'allait pas tarder à succomber à son charme.

Les jours continuèrent de passer, des liens commençaient à se nouer entre les deux incubes, malgré une certaine tension sexuelle qui s'accentuait. Vincent avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard d'Hugo, le désirant toujours plus. Du côté d'Hugo, malgré le fait qu'il veuille toujours faire de Vincent sa victime, des sentiments pour le moins inhabituels chez lui vont commencer à se développer. De véritables sentiments amoureux vont naître dans le cœur d'Hugo. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre d'émotion auparavant, il mit donc un certain temps avant de comprendre parfaitement le changement qui s'opérait chez lui. Alors qu'il appréhendait ces nouveaux sentiments, il continuait tout de même à coucher et à abuser d'inconnus, le besoin de sexe et d'âme toujours présent. Mais maintenant un nom était apparu lorsqu'il couchait, c'était bien entendu celui de Vincent qui revenait sans cesse, et ça Hugo le remarqua rapidement, s'en accommodant sans problème.

De son côté, Vincent va commencer à faire des rêves de plus en plus nets et précis, qui semblaient révéler tous ses désirs. Des rêves bien sûr érotiques, dans lesquels la même personne apparaissait toujours. Au début, elle n'avait pas de visage, puis celui d'Hugo commença à se dessiner de façon toujours plus détaillé. Quand il se réveillait de ces rêves-là, il était totalement excité à l'idée de le faire réellement, avec un Hugo de plus réels. Malheureusement petit à petit d'autres rêves se révélaient à Vincent. Dans ceux-ci, il faisait toujours l'amour à Hugo, mais la dernière partie de ces rêves se transformait en cauchemar. Après l'avoir fait, il finissait par absorber l'âme d'Hugo, et ce de façon répétée, à chaque rêve. Quand il se réveillait de ceux-ci, il était dégoûté et horrifié par sa propre nature, et se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en tienne à ses principes, comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Pour essayer de l'oublier un peu plus, il se persuadait qu'Hugo devait forcément avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, séduisant comme il l'était cette personne devait exister. _C'est obligé, il est si désirable._

Un matin, Hugo passa comme à son habitude pour donner son courrier à Vincent. Mais cette fois-là, ce dernier allait avoir une surprise qui n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Ce fut la première chose qu'il vit chez Hugo aujourd'hui, elle était si visible et lui faisait si mal, qu'il avait du mal à détourner le regard. Un suçon était présent sur son cou. Il était si mal dissimulé, qu'il se demandait si Hugo avait au moins essayé de l'atténuer un tant soit peu, ou si cela se révélait comme étant une provocation de sa part. Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour recevoir une telle provocation ?

Cependant Vincent n'avait pas envie de chercher une réponse à cette question. Il était profondément triste et désespéré, même après tout ce temps à s'auto-persuader qu'il était avec quelqu'un, cela le faisait tout de même souffrir. Passant le reste de sa journée à brouiller du noir, le soir il agit sur un coup de tête, choisit des habits qui le mettaient le plus en valeur et parti à la recherche d'un bar quelconque. Il faisait nuit et Vincent sorti avec en tête de boire et de ne pas rentrer seul chez lui. Un ras-le-bol était apparu, et il se décida à avoir un coup d'un soir. _C'est vrai quoi ! J'suis un incube tout de même ! Marre de ses principes de vie à la con ! Marre de la morale ! Cette nuit le plaisir sera roi !_ Telles fut ses pensées après seulement quelques verres de whisky. Il les enchaînait commençant à mélanger les alcools entre eux, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà bu, il était toujours maître de lui-même. Puis un jeune homme apparu à ses côtés. Encore parfaitement conscient Vincent l'aborda, désireux de faire sa connaissance.

L'écrivain apprit donc que ce jeune homme se nomma Panayotis, qu'il était venu seul lui aussi, désirant oublier un soir son quotidien morne et ennuyeux. Il lui ressemblait dans un certain sens, lui aussi semblait en avoir marre de sa vie. Il était jeune, beau et séduisant jugeait Vincent. Étant un incube, Vincent avait tout de suite remarqué que ce jeune Panayotis était tombé sous son charme, entre ses regards gênés et ses rougissements, cela était évident. La morale ayant disparue cette nuit, Vincent l'avait chaudement excité et faisait tout pour que cela continue jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. Après un certain temps, l'incube proposa donc à l'humain de finir cette soirée chez lui. Il avait parfaitement réussi son coup, car Panayotis lui répondit positivement, peut-être un peu trop excité. Il l'était d'autant plus à chaque contact avec ce démon séducteur qu'était devenu Vincent, comme s'il était complètement ensorcelé par lui, il se laissa faire tout au long de cette nuit. Vincent en profita donc pleinement, se foutant totalement de la morale, et assouvit ses pulsions les plus profondes, laissant ressortir son côté sadique.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Vincent se réveilla tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Toutes ses paroles, tous ses actes et gestes qu'il n'avait jamais entreprit avec qui que ce soit auparavant, il se souvenait de tout cela. Il fut prit alors d'un profond dégoût envers lui-même. Il avait été ignoble avec ce pauvre jeune homme. _Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu abuser de lui comme ça ?_ Vincent avait complètement renié sa conscience, se comportant alors comme une véritable démon. L'incube en lui avait fortement apprécié cette nuit, il avait été en dehors de tout contrôle et maintenant il réalisa pleinement de ce dont il était capable. Son comportement l'écœurait plus que tout et une idée s'insinuait dangereusement en lui. Et si.. Et si il avait absorbé son âme à la toute fin ? Après tout il se souvient d'avoir été jusqu'au bout avec ce jeune, il aurait donc été logique qu'il finisse par aspirer son âme, comme tout incube.

Cette pensée lui glaçait le sang. Il aurait tué un homme, ce jeune homme. Il se tourna alors lentement vers Panayotis, toujours allongé à sa gauche dans son lit, qui semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Vincent, malgré un haut-le-cœur il décida de chercher le pouls, malheureusement inexistant. Il réessaya à plusieurs endroits, mais toujours rien. Il était bien mort. Un corps vide de toute âme. Vincent commença alors à paniquer, ses mains tremblaient mais il les plaqua sur sa bouche, d'où sorti une voix tremblotante.

-Oh non, oh non, oh non... Je l'ai tué..

Des larmes se firent plus présentes sur son visage. Ne sachant que faire il restait sur le lit avec ce corps mort à côté de lui, la panique augmentait.

Soudain, la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Ce bruit le fit sursauter et il se figea pendant quelques secondes, n'osant entreprendre un quelconque geste. Il regarda tout de même son réveil et vit qu'il était l'heure à laquelle Hugo arrivait habituellement. Mais avec la présence de ce cadavre, il ne savait pas quoi faire et hésitait à ouvrir à Hugo, et à agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pendant que Vincent était dans l'indécision la plus totale, Hugo, de l'autre côté de la porte, s'inquiétait qu'il vienne pas lui ouvrir immédiatement. Le silence était total, aucun bruit en provenance de l'intérieur de l'appartement de Vincent. Le facteur réessaya plusieurs fois, tout en l'appelant par son prénom, mais toujours aucune réponse.

Finalement la porte s'entrouvrit, créant un sourire sur le visage d'Hugo qui disparût aussitôt, une main venant l'agripper et l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Au moment où son dos se posait contre la porte, il entendit le cliquetis de cette porte se verrouiller et sentit un poids s'alourdir sur son torse. Il tourna alors la tête et voit Vincent contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, en train d'agripper son t-shirt. Vincent tremblait, sanglotait et des spasmes agitaient son corps, se pressant contre celui d'Hugo, en pleine lutte pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs, pouvait sentir ses larmes venir mouiller son cou et son t-shirt. Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de Vincent, laissant Hugo dans une totale incompréhension, qui ne put que placer ses bras autour de lui, pour l'entourer et essayer de le réconforter. Pendant qu'il passait une main tendrement dans le dos de Vincent, il alternait son regard entre ce dernier et l'appartement devant lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez lui. Lors de leurs courts échanges quotidiens, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, son regard étant automatiquement attiré sur Vincent. Hugo découvrit alors un appartement sobre, décoré avec bon goût et tout selon lui, semblait normal. Le temps que le propriétaire de ce lieu se calme et reprenne ses esprits, Hugo s'interrogeait donc sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Vincent, qui n'avait jusque-là pas encore parlé, ouvrit la bouche.

-Aide.. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît... Il est.. Il est mort..

À cette déclaration, le sang d'Hugo ne fit qu'un tour.

-P.. Pardon ?

Vincent se détacha quelque peu de lui, et Hugo put voir clairement son visage à présent. Les larmes étaient reines et ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, un spectacle qui attendrissait Hugo et qui augmentait son désir, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il se reprit quand Vincent l'amena dans son salon et le fit s’asseoir sur son canapé. Alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes, il se décida à lui expliquer la situation après quelques minutes de silence, où aucun des deux ne prononça de mot.

-Écoute-moi attentivement, s'il te plaît, dit-il à Hugo qui hocha la tête positivement. Avant tout, il vaudrait mieux que je te révèle ce que je suis.

Vincent lui avoua alors, le cœur lourd et plein de honte, qu'il est un incube. Pendant cette déclaration il avait essayé de le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais il n'avait pût que les détourner et les baisser. Sa détermination s'était vite envolée quand il avait adressé un regard furtif vers celui qu'il aimait. Il avait tellement honte de sa nature d'incube, c'était horrible. Quand l'espace d'un instant Vincent osa tourner le visage en direction d'Hugo il vit la surprise présente sur son visage, et le voyant, il s'empressa d'argumenter. Lui expliquant qu'il n'est pas un incube comme les autres, qu'il déteste cette nature, vivant reclus à cause de cela, qu'il n'abuse pas des gens et n'absorbe pas leur âme..

-.. En temps normal.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Hugo, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Mais Vincent ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter sa sortie d'hier soir, causée par un banal suçon dans son cou lui brisant le cœur. Il évita donc soigneusement cette partie-là et raconta seulement qu'il avait couché avec un jeune homme du nom de Panayotis, qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Puis qu'il s'était comporté comme un véritable incube, qu'il l'avait séduit et s'était emporté, abusant de lui et absorbant son âme à la fin. Alors qu'il parlait, il semblait revivre la nuit passée dans les moindres détails, des larmes reprenaient leurs droits aux coins de ses yeux et il sentit le regard d'Hugo s'accentuer vers lui. À un moment, dans son récit, Vincent se demanda pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. Ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça, et Hugo pouvait très bien le dénoncer, se retrouvant alors en prison. Mais ses sentiments le poussait à lui parler à cœur ouvert, laissant sa raison de côté. Quand il finit son récit, il attendit le moindre mot ou le moindre geste provenant d'Hugo.

Cependant, tout se bousculait dans la tête de ce dernier et il y avait une chose en particulier qu'il avait du mal à réaliser. _Vincent était un incube_ , cette phrase tournait inlassablement dans son esprit et il eut du mal à en prendre pleinement conscience. Habituellement, même s'il ne croisait que peu d'incube dans son quotidien, Hugo arrivait tout de même à reconnaître un incube quand il en voyait un. Il y avait quelque chose de non tangible, comme une sorte d'aura qui semblait les entourer. Chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas détecté chez Vincent. C'était très étrange, et l'espace d'un instant Hugo douta de la véracité de ses propos. Mais l'homme en face de lui semblait si sincère et si désespéré que ses doutes s'effacèrent quand son regard croisa le sien, un élan de tendresse et d'amour qu'il ne pensait pas possible chez lui l'accaparait à présent. Quand l'idée, que Vincent était bien un incube au final, faisait son chemin et arriva dans son esprit, quelque chose se débloqua chez Hugo.

Alors que depuis le jour où il avait fait sa rencontre, Hugo s'était mit en tête d'abuser de Vincent et de faire de lui sa victime, tout cela s'effaçait pour laisser la place à un amour profond et sincère pour celui-ci. Le voyant en ce moment si démuni, mais en même temps si déterminé contre sa nature d'incube, que son amour et son admiration pour cet homme s'étaient retrouvés décuplés. Il trouvait cela incroyable qu'un incube puisse aller contre sa nature, et ne pensait pas cela soit possible. Lui, Hugo Clément, de même nature que Vincent, ne s'était jamais posé de question, se contentant seulement de suivre vers où ses désirs le menait. L'idée même de s'opposer à tous ses désirs, quels qu'ils soient, ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, pas même une fraction de seconde. La déclaration de Vincent créait donc un électrochoc dans son esprit, et un profond respect, mêlé d'amour et de désir s'imposa alors, ne laissant plus que cela et rien d'autre chez Hugo.

Vincent, qui attendait toujours la moindre réaction chez Hugo, espérant que celle-ci serait positive, sentit Hugo l'attirer vers lui. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il se retrouvait contre Hugo, ses bras venant l'enserrer fortement, mais aussi tendrement. Puis ce dernier prit la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Vincent. Je suis là maintenant et je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours. Je sais à quoi tu penses et jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, et jamais je ne dénoncerai. Fais-moi confiance.

Quand Hugo prononça ces mots, cela sonnait comme une déclaration d'amour, mais il n'avait pas pu l'exprimer clairement au final, laissant ses propos ambiguës pour Vincent. Ce même Vincent restait plutôt perplexe, ne sachant s'il devait vraiment lui faire confiance ou s'il devait douter de lui et de ses propos. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient depuis pas si longtemps que ça, mais ses sentiments eurent raison de sa conscience et il décida de lui accorder toute sa confiance. Hugo se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

-Bon, il serait temps que l'on s'occupe de ce corps dans ta chambre, tu ne penses pas ?  
-Si, bien sûr.

Vincent le menait à sa chambre et lui désigna le corps sans vie allongé sur son lit. Il se sentait toujours mal à la vue de ce cadavre, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un d'aussi près. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait tué un homme à cause de sa nature d'incube. La vision de ce corps lui donnait la nausée, mais il souhaitait rester pour aider Hugo. Un malaise le prit par surprise et ses jambes flanchèrent, il tombait alors sur le sol. Mais il fut rattrapé au dernier moment par Hugo, qui avait remarqué son trouble immédiatement.

-Ça va aller ? Si ça t'es trop difficile, je peux m'en occuper seul tu sais.  
-Je veux bien alors, merci.

Alors qu'Hugo ramenait Vincent sur son canapé, se dernier lui posa une question qui venait de tilter dans son esprit.

-Dis, pourquoi tu ne sembles pas plus troublé ou choqué que ça à la vue de ce corps ? Ce n'est pas anodin pourtant.  
-Hmm, disons que j'en ai déjà vu d'autres avec un précédent travail, dit-il en prenant son air le plus rassurant possible. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hugo voulait éviter c'était que Vincent ait des doutes à son propos et ne finisse par se méfier de lui.

Après plusieurs minutes où Hugo s'occupait du cadavre, ils prirent la voiture de Vincent, dont Hugo prit le volant, le malaise toujours présent chez l'homme à côté de lui. Un silence plutôt confortable s'installait entre eux deux, Vincent étant plongé dans ses réflexions personnelles. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour lui ? Il n'avait rien à n'y gagner. Ils s'entendaient bien, il l'aimait et le désirait plus que tout, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme l'aidait à cacher un corps, ce n'était pas rien quand même. Ça faisait de lui son complice. Alors que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, il se demanda soudainement qu'elle était leur destination.

-Hugo ? Vers où se dirige-t-on au fait ?  
-Dans une décharge, répondit-il froidement.  
-Mais.. C'est horrible ! Tu vas jeter le corps de ce pauvre homme dans une décharge ?! Il n'aura pas de sépulture décente alors !  
-Et alors ? Sifflait-il entre ses dents. Tu préférerais que la police le retrouve et finisse par te retrouver à ton tour pour te jeter en prison ? C'est ce que tu veux ?!

Hugo se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé la voix, un peu trop même, voyant le visage surpris de Vincent qui ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir la voix aussi forte et grondante. Son facteur adoré s'empressa alors de s'excuser.

-Pardon, excuse-moi. Écoute, je tiens à toi et tout ce que je fais en ce moment je le fais pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal.  
-Pourquoi ? Murmura Vincent.  
-On est arrivé, dit-il en baissant le frein à main. Reste ici, je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas.

L'incube sort alors de la voiture, prit le cadavre sur son épaule et s'enfonça dans la décharge si profondément que Vincent le perdit de vue. Ce dernier était encore troublé par les dernières paroles d'Hugo. Toutes ses interrogations restaient en suspens. Alors il cherchait seul, sans grande réussite, les réponses à ses questions. _Pourquoi me dit-il des choses pareilles ? Il sait pourtant que je suis un incube, ce n'est plus un secret maintenant, alors quelle est la raison de ses agissements ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le pousser à être comme ça ? Tiens.. Mais au fait.. Pourquoi il n'a j'aimais semblé troublé à mon contact, en plus il n'y en a pas eu qu'un seul, il y en a eu plein, comme tout à l'heure où c'est lui qui m'a prit dans ses bras.. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop entendu mon cœur battre comme un fou à ce moment-là.._  Les joues de Vincent prirent une teinte rosée au souvenir de ce moment et à toutes ces fois où il avait pu toucher l'objet de ses désirs. _Il n'a jamais paru perturbé, pourtant c'est un humain, comme ce pauvre Panayotis d'ailleurs... Et si..._

Mais Vincent fut coupé dans ses interrogations par Hugo qui remontait seul dans la voiture.

-C'est bon, demandait-il faiblement.  
-Oui. Écoute, Hugo s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait dans les yeux désormais, Vincent ne pouvait se défaire de ce regard qui happait l'entièreté de son âme, tel un véritable incube. Je vais te ramener chez toi, puis je vais reprendre mon travail comme s'il rien ne s'était passé, et il va sans dire que je ne raconterais rien à propos de tout cela a qui que ce soit. Ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ? Dit Hugo en lançant un clin d'œil, beaucoup trop charmeur, en direction de Vincent, lui faisant manquer un battement de cœur, mais qui acquiesça tout de même.

L'espace d'un instant, Vincent voulu demander à Hugo de revenir chez lui ce soir, désireux de sa présence et de réponses à toutes ses nombreuses questions. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et au final Vincent ravala sa proposition, se disant qu'il le verrait le lendemain de tout façon. Quand Hugo le déposa chez lui, il ne put que le saluer de la main avec un petit "à demain" et le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Depuis cette matinée, plutôt étrange à vrai dire, et pendant toute la journée les questionnements allaient bon train chez Vincent. Il était complètement perdu, pas au niveau de ses sentiments, il aimait Hugo évidemment, mais trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Tout au long de la journée, il n'avait pu remettre un pied dans sa chambre, la vision de ce corps toujours présente dans son esprit. Assis sur son canapé, il était déchiré entre ses sentiments et ce que son corps désirait. Son corps ne cessait de vouloir se rapprocher de celui d'Hugo, et malgré le fait qu'il avait encore du mal à identifier la vraie nature du jeune homme, et ce dès le premier jour, il aspirait toujours à le faire sien. Mais c'était là que sa raison entrait en jeu, son corps le voulait ardemment, mais sa conscience lui criait que s'il faisait cela il lui arriverait la même chose qu'à ce Panayotis. Il l'aimait follement et il était hors de question qu'il absorbe son âme, que cela se reproduise à nouveau avec Hugo. La vision du corps d'Hugo sans vie lui causa un haut-le-cœur, mais le désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant, le laissant dans l'impasse la plus totale. Tout cela tournait beaucoup trop dans sa tête et il commença à avoir chaud et des maux de tête se firent plus présents. Vincent regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 20h, il se dit alors qu'une bonne douche bien froide lui fera le plus grand bien.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, sa sonnette retentit le faisait une nouvelle fois sursauter. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-ci, n'ayant pas pour habitude de se faire embêter à ce moment de la journée. Il ouvrit finalement la porte et ce qu'il vit le figea instantanément. C'était Hugo qui lui faisait face à nouveau sur le seuil de sa porte. Il avait plu, alors quelques gouttes perlaient sur Hugo, et Vincent s'attarda plus particulièrement sur celles présentes sur son visage, _son si beau visage_ , et sur ses cheveux mouillés désormais en bataille, _si craquant_. Vincent était si étonné de le voir et si perdu dans la contemplation de celui qui lui faisait tant envie, qu'il ne réagit pas pendant un certain temps. Un temps assez long pour qu'Hugo ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

-Vincent ? Vincent ?  
-Hein.. Euh.. Oui. Hugo.  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
-Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hugo ? On est le soir pourtant, tu as oublié quelque chose ? Dit Vincent qui avait toujours du mal à redescendre sur terre.  
-Oui, si on veut. Tu me fais rentrer ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Ou peut-être que je dérange, c'est pas grave je peux repartir si tu veux.  
-Non, non, c'est bon, entre donc. Alors que Vincent s'écartait pour laisser Hugo pénétrer une nouvelle fois chez lui.

Quand Hugo fit face à Vincent, son désir se raviva et il dût lutter pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres. L'incube qu'il était le voulait furieusement depuis ce matin, et il s'était retenu en partie à cause de l'histoire de ce cadavre. Maintenant qu'il n'y a fait plus rien pour le gêner, il était prêt à se déclarer à Vincent et était décidé à le faire sien cette nuit. Vincent lui proposa du vin qu'Hugo accepta volontiers. Tout en le versant dans les verres et sentant le regard pressant d'Hugo sur lui, Vincent lui posa les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-Dis, Hugo. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi ce matin ? Pourquoi cette aide ? Pourquoi ces paroles et ces regards ? Alors qu'au final on se connaît à peine, je n'y compr...

Mais la phrase de Vincent resta en suspend. Une main l'avait agrippé, le retournant soudainement et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Hugo. L'incube n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps et fondait sur les lèvres de son comparse. Vincent ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, c'est-à-dire Hugo qui pressait sur ses lèvres sur les siennes en même temps que son corps tout entier, son corps à lui ne réagit pas, seul des larmes coulèrent et vinrent se mêler à leur baiser. Hugo se détacha lentement et prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ces larmes ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il approchait une main pour venir les essuyer. Mais Vincent se recula et explosa en sanglots.  
-Je.. J'en ai marre.. Marre d'être ce que je suis, marre d'être un incube. Ça ne m'apporte rien de bien. Je suis obligé de m'enfermer chez moi, je ne peux pas aimer qui je veux, à peine je commence à être un peu trop proche trop longtemps de quelqu'un que cette personne se trouve être ensorcelée.. Je ne peux pas non plus coucher avec qui je désire, car sinon je prends l'âme de cette personne.. J'en ai marre.. Je suis fatigué de cette nature, de tout cela.. Si seulement je pouvais disparaître et devenir un être humain normal..

Hugo qui l'avait écouté attentivement et patiemment depuis le début, coupa Vincent.

-Non, Vincent, ne dis pas ça. Ne redis plus jamais ça. Moi, je suis heureux que sois tel que tu es à présent, heureux que tu sois un incube. Je t'aime Vincent. Je tiens si fort à toi.

Mais suite à cet aveu, le cœur de Vincent se serra, une partie de lui se réjouissait, mais l'autre partie était déchirée, ses larmes redoublèrent alors d'intensité.

-Tu vois.. Toi aussi, tu es complètement sous mon charme, tout ça à cause de mon aura, tout ça parce que je suis un putain d'incube.. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, tout est faux, cet amour même que tu éprouves pour moi est factice.. C'est vide et ridicule...

Hugo qui commençait à en avoir marre de ses lamentations, prit le visage de l'homme en face de lui et le fixa intensément.

-Vincent, regarde-moi. Je t'aime réellement et je sais que cet amour n'est pas factice, tout simplement parce que cela n'a jamais été aussi fort et je n'ai jamais éprouvé quelque chose comme ça pour un autre. Cette puissance c'est la première fois que je la ressens, et je peux t'assurer que c'est bien réel. Je ne suis pas ensorcelé par une quelconque aura ou autre chose. Je t'aime et te désire plus que tout, et tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si toi Vincent, tu m'aimes ?  
-Oui, évidemment. Je suis fou de toi, et c'est bien pour ça que je déteste ma natu...

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Hugo coupa Vincent à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Le baiser se faisait à la fois doux, puissant et langoureux. Hugo se détacha finalement et murmura à l'oreille de Vincent.

-Alors il n'y a aucun problème et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi aussi, je suis un incube.

L'étonnement de cette révélation fut telle que Vincent en oublia de respirer en l'espace de quelques secondes. Perdu dans les yeux magnifiques de l'homme en face de lui, cherchant le sérieux dans ses yeux et tout ce qu'il rencontra fut ce sérieux absolu et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
-Oui.  
-Tu peux me le jurer ?  
-Oui, Vincent.  
-Mais si nous succombons l'un à l'autre comment peux-tu savoir que tu nous n'absorberons pas l'âme de l'autre ?  
-Je le sais, c'est tout. Fais-moi confiance.

Hugo renversa alors Vincent sur le canapé et l'embrassait fougueusement. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps depuis que Vincent lui faisait envie, et il en était de même du côté de Vincent. Ils savaient aussi tous les deux que cette nuit allait être mémorable. Toutes les précédentes questions qui taraudaient Vincent partirent en fumée, en même temps que son corps s'embrasait au moindre contact de celui de son désormais amant.

Le facteur s'empressa de découvrir toutes les courbes de son partenaire, et ses vêtements étaient un frein à son but. Il entreprit donc de les faire voler dans toute la pièce et laissa le plaisir à Vincent de faire de même avec les siens. Il ne leur restait rapidement plus que leur boxer respectif. Hugo embrassa et vint promener sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau auquel il faisait face. Les sensations étaient exquises et grisaient les deux incubes, autant pour Vincent, qui avait du mal à contenir ses gémissements, autant que pour Hugo, qui savourait la chair délicieuse et les bruits qu'il provoquait chez son amant.

Mais le désir monta en flèche, et leur boxer commençait à les gêner. Hugo qui épousait chaque millimètre de peau de Vincent, descendait de plus en plus vers son bas-ventre et vers ce dernier morceau de textile. Cherchant son amant du regard pour avoir son approbation, que ce dernier lui accorda volontiers, Hugo enleva son boxer d'une lenteur plus qu'indécente selon son propriétaire, qui pour se venger en fit de même. Toujours au-dessus, Hugo s'amusait à donner des petites coups de langue sur son sexe, qui firent chavirer Vincent, réagissant plus que positivement. Son amant continua et finit par le prendre complètement en bouche, faisant totalement perdre pied à Vincent, qui offrait un spectacle qu'Hugo n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Le voir le souffle court, ne cessant ne prononcer son prénom, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le désir pressant, ses mains qui agrippaient tendrement ses cheveux, c'était encore mieux que ce que Hugo aurait pu rêver. Ne tenant plus. Vincent le supplia de le prendre ici et maintenant.

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu crois en moi ?  
-Oui, souffla Vincent.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Hugo le pénétra alors dans un mouvement fluide et maîtrisé, arrachant tout de même un cri mêlé de plaisir et de douleur à Vincent. Ce dernier qui s'était cambré, avait rejeté la tête en arrière et des larmes étaient apparues sous ses paupières. Voyant la détresse de son amant, Hugo attendit un moment avant de bouger son bassin, et faisait des baisers sur son corps tout en lui susurrant des mots pour le rassurer, lui disant de ne se concentrer que sur lui et sur le plaisir de ce moment. Vincent acquiesça et Hugo commença par de lents vas et viens. La douleur disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un plaisir dévastateur. Vincent tenait Hugo par les hanches, et bougeait son bassin au même rythme que celui de son amant, lui demandant d'augmenter la cadence au fur et à mesure.

Les deux incubes remplirent la pièce de leurs gémissements et de leurs cris de plaisir et de désir de moins en moins contrôlés. Leurs souffle se mêlaient, les vas et viens d'Hugo étaient désordonnés, tout comme les mouvements de bassin de Vincent, qui agrippait les hanches de son amant et qui le griffait, tant le plaisir était puissant. La vague de plaisir était telle que Hugo ne l'avait jamais ressenti comme ça auparavant, seul Vincent était présent dans son esprit et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Le ballet organisé par les deux incubes était presque bestial, tels deux démons qui profitaient pleinement de cette énergie sexuelle. La jouissance arriva finalement chez les deux et Hugo se retira de Vincent pour venir se caler contre le torse chaud et plein de sueur de son amant.

Alors qu'ils reprennent leur respiration et leur esprit, Vincent ouvrit la bouche.

-Hugo ?  
-Oui, Vincent ?  
-Hugo, tu es toujours là ? Avec moi ?  
-Oui, Vincent, je suis bien là, contre toi.  
-Pourtant nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout..  
-Oui, et comme je te l'ai assuré il n'y a aucun problème entre deux incubes.  
-Je t'aime, Hugo.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, Vincent.

Après un moment de silence où l'un et l'autre profitait de la présence et de la respiration apaisante de son amant, collés l'un contre l'autre, Vincent reprit la parole.

-J'en veux encore, Hugo.  
-Je n'attendais que ça, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils se dirigèrent cette fois dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, mais celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul au moment d'arriver dans la pièce. Hugo remarqua ce léger blocage de Vincent à l'idée de le faire dans ce lit.

-Ça va aller ? On peut le faire ailleurs sinon ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.  
-Merci Hugo, mais ça va aller. Je suis encore triste pour lui, mais je n'y peux rien à présent, alors que je peux faire en encore tellement avec toi, qui ne demande que ça, fit-il alors qu'il poussait Hugo sans lui faire mal sur son lit et se plaçant au-dessus cette fois. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te satisfaire et de te procurer du plaisir, mon chéri.

Un second ballet tout aussi sauvage que le premier se joua alors entre les deux incubes. Cette scène toute aussi puissante et emplie de passion, Vincent en prit les rennes et Hugo constata qu'il était terriblement doué pour quelqu'un qui détestait sa nature d'incube. Il réalisa aussi que son amant s'avérait être plus sadique que ce qu'il avait imaginé, ce dernier s'amusant furieusement avec sa peau à l'aide de sa langue, mais aussi de ses dents. Vincent s'amusait à mordiller son oreille, pour commencer, la faisant prendre une teinte rosée, puis s'approchait de son cou, où il s'attelait à créer un suçon des plus magnifiques et où il promenait sa barbe naissante qui provoquait des frissons chez son amant. Il s'attaqua ensuite au torse d'Hugo, et plus particulièrement à ses tétons, les maltraitant et jouant avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils pointent et durcissent.

Le désir pressant à nouveau, les gestes de Vincent devenaient moins précis au fur et à mesure qu'il explorait le magnifique corps d'Hugo. La symphonie précédente reprit de plus belle et Vincent prit son temps, malgré les douces supplications d'Hugo à son égard. Il inséra d'abord deux des ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, et les bougea lentement, trop lentement pour Hugo. Ses gémissements et ses supplications étaient un véritable délice aux oreilles de Vincent, qui ne cessait de savourer les bruits qu'il arrachait à son compagnon. Au bout d'un certain temps, Vincent finit par accéder à la requête d'Hugo et le pénétra complètement. Hugo se cambra, le plaisir était si intense qu'il ne fallu pas beaucoup de vas et viens à Vincent pour qu'ils jouissent tous les deux à nouveau.

Vincent se retira et plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant, il observait le torse de ce dernier s'élever et redescendre au rythme de sa respiration. Son attention se focalisa uniquement sur cela, s'assurant qu'Hugo était toujours bien vivant. C'était le cas, ce qui emplissait Vincent de joie. Il avait trouvé son partenaire pour toujours et il ne voulait le quitter pour rien au monde. La même émotion emplissait Hugo à cet instant. Au final, ils continuèrent encore plusieurs fois leurs ébats sauvages cette nuit-là, totalement insatiable l'un de l'autre, et finirent par s'endormir blottis côte à côte, heureux et comblés.

**Author's Note:**

> Hum, hum.. ! Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !  
> Il y aura une sorte de seconde partie qui arrivera plus tard ! Là j'suis retournée sur un Bartheill, et je reprends celle-là après !  
> La bise !


End file.
